


can't we just listen to music?

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Andrew and Aaron convince Kevin to start up a band together. There are two problems.One, they have only one chance to practice together for the rest of the month and someone booked the music room at school. Two, they don't have a lead singer.Enter Neil Josten.





	can't we just listen to music?

**Author's Note:**

> incest supporters, don't interact

Andrew groaned as Kevin slammed his locker door shut. "Fuckin- listen to me man, those guys who play weddings and shit, make so much dough, people will pay for good quality music. You're good at guitar, Aaron’s on drums, and I’ve got the bass, so c'mon, why not?"

By this point it could almost be called harassment, what Andrew was doing to Kevin, constantly talking about this  _ band _ shit. Kevin sighed and turned to look at him. "Dude, why do you want a band so bad?"

Andrew paused, before biting his lip. "It's cool. And chicks love a guy in a band. Have I sold you yet?"

Kevin’s cheeks reddened, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, fine."

Andrew grinned. “Good. This'll be fucking great. Meet up at me and Aaron’s for our first practice? He’ll go on drums, too."

Kevin nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Can I actually go to class now, though?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Free country just be there, tonight, six?"

"Yeah." Kevin walked off to class.

* * * * * * * *

At six o'clock, the twins, Aaron and Andrew, had already gotten their instruments ready, drums and bass respectively. The garage door was open, them in full view of the road as they prepped. It was a hot summer day, and Andrew still insisted on long sleeves while Aaron was content in his white tank top. His violent blonde curls were pushed back by his bandana as he drummed.

Kevin showed up a couple of minutes late. "Hey, guys!"   
  
"Hm. Late?”   
  
Aaron glanced up. Kevin just waved and grinned. "Hey. So, are we gonna be covering... classics, or more recent songs?"   
  
"Classics, of course," assured Andrew. “Not the trash of today.”   
  
"Queen, ACDC, that sort of stuff maybe?"   
  
"Fuck yeah, perfect!"   


Andrew tilted his head just slightly. “One issue, though. We don’t have anyone on vocals. Kevin, can you belt out a tune for us?”

The darker hair boy gulped and leaned against the wall. “I… absolutely cannot. Unless we do screamo. In which case, I’ll scream my damn lungs out.”

“We’ll figure it out,” said Andrew in a noncommittal tone. “For now, let's play.”

* * * * * * * *

"Okay, I'm gonna ask him now, hopefully, he'll be too distracted by my lack of uniform that he'll say yes?" Kevin grinned.   
  
Andrew sighed. Kevin’s sudden enthusiasm for the band was nice, sure, but a little overconfidence was present to be sure. “Dude, we can just practice next month. It’s a shame we can’t line our schedules up, but you don’t need to go running to the principal to-”   
  
“We’ll play tonight, okay? I promise!” 

Kevin then left and then attempted to neaten his hair, going up to Mr. Wymack.    
  
"Hey, Sir!"   
  
Wymack looked him up and down, frowning and his boots, jeans, and piercings. "I see you took the uniform code as a challenge, today."   
  
Kevin smirked. "Thanks, sir."   
  
"That wasn't-"   
  
"Can we use the practice room at lunch?"   
  
"... Who is 'we'."   
  
"Uh, me and Andrew, and Aaron. We're in a band!"   
  
"Of course you are. Look, I’d be happy to, except Neil Josten already booked it. If you and he arrange something, then fine, but he asked for the room in advance to practice for the talent show.”

Kevin furrowed his brow. He knew Neil. They’d been friends, once, but had parted on bad terms. He scratched at the obnoxious rubber bands around his wrist. “Okay- yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll do that.”

So, he figured, since his and the twins’ schedules wouldn’t line up for another  _ month _ , he would have to talk to Josten about sharing the music room.

Or he'd get one of the twins to talk to Josten  _ for _ him.

* * * * * * * *

Neil was sitting cross-legged on the bleachers, a book in his hands, and the last thing he expected was to see a handsome blonde approach him.

“Heard you're entering the talent show.”

The boy looked up, furrowed his brow. “Huh?”

Andrew sat down, crossing his arms. “Are you singing?”

“Yeah. Why? You came over to make fun of me?”

“No,” said Andrew. “No. Actually, I was told to ask you if you wanted to join my band.”

“ _ Your _ band?”

“ _ My _ band, yeah. Thanks for emphasising that.”

Neil pondered, for a moment. “Why? And- wait, how do you know that I'm-”

“We want the music room to practice, buddy."

“Today?”

“Yes.”

“I booked it.”

Andrew groaned. “Yes. I know. That's why I'm here. If you let us play with you-”

“You just want the room? Okay, go fuck yourself, buddy.”

“Look, Neil, maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement. If you give us the room and sing with us, you get to sing without having to be in a crap talent show. Plus, you'll get a cut of our pay. Imagine being paid for singing.”

Neil considered it before shaking his head. “I dunno, man.”

“Come on. Dude.” Andrew huffed, scratching at his neck. It had gone paler in the cold, accentuating his freckles. “I don't say please.”

Eventually, Neil nodded and stood. “Fine. See you that time, then.”

* * * * * * * *

After an awkward practice session- what with getting the keys to match up, picking songs that suited Neil’s voice, argument after petty argument- Aaron and Kevin quickly took their leave. They'd settled it- the four of them would be a band.

Kevin stepped outside Aaron following and lighting a cigarette. The raven-haired boy glanced up. “How was that?”

“It was fine,” said the blonde, leaning against the wall. They were at the side of the school without cameras or people who would see. “I'm pissed we won't be able to meet up for a while now.”

“Yeah. Josten’s voice is something.”

Aaron looked Kevin over. Sweaty, red, calloused hands scratching at his sides. He whistled for him to come over. He was fucking hot, the gel in his dark hair weak and making it flop down over his forehead.

Kevin did as ordered. “Yeah, man?”

Aaron took a long drag of his cigarette. “Can I go to yours tonight? I think I want to get fucked up.”

Kevin chuckled, leaning closer. “You want to get fucked up?”

Aaron nodded, trying to force his cheeks not to reveal a blush.

“You know what Andrew said to me?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Go on?”

“He said that chicks love a boy in a band.”

The blonde chuckled. “Oh. He still doesn't know, right-?”

Kevin leaned in and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. “Nobody knows. Just like you want it.”

Aaron sighed when he felt Kevin’s large hand on his stomach, fingers drifting lower. “Good. Because you know that-”

“That nobody can know. Yeah, I know. Don't stress about it,” mumbled Kevin as his lips found Aaron’s neck. “It's just us, here, kay?”

Andrew had been left behind to pack up with Neil, and he found himself often glancing over to the brunette. When they'd practiced, his personal gaydar had gone off like crazy, but he wasn't sure.

Not that anything would ever happen, anyway.

Neil was packing away the guitar when he heard the blonde clear his throat.

“That's the case for the bass, don't try to shove that in there.”

“Oh,” mumbled Neil, pulling back. “Right. I mean, I knew that.”

“Of course,” said Andrew, stepping over to him. He reached out for the case but his hand brushed Neil’s. Electricity sparked between them.

“Of course,” repeated Neil. “Of course. Yep.”

Andrew blinked. Maybe…

Neil shrugged. “Do you want to get a bite to eat?”

Maybe.

“If you're paying, I'd love to.”


End file.
